Once a Thief
by DharmaMaterial
Summary: Flashbacks show Kate as a child being beaten by Wayne for stealing. Contrasted on the island are her choices that force Jack to spank Kate himself. After that follows a lengthy comfort/sex scene. WARNING: Very adult and dark. Deals with child abuse, violence on women, and spanking. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ENJOY and want me to write more!


**"Once a Thief"**  
_One-Shot by DharmaMaterial_

**1989 - Somewhere in Iowa**

Kate pressed her face into the carpet to soak away the tears. She was laying on the ground with a few pillows stacked right under her stomach to elevate her bottom. Apart from her soft sobs the only other noticeable sound was the screaming coming from behind her. It was so loud that it shook the entire house, not that the house was very large anyway. She could hear her Mother pleading, and her Father shouting back in defiance. Kate knew that her Mother was taking a hell of a risk in standing for her defense. She also knew that there was no way her Father's anger was going to diffused.

"Please Wayne", her Mother begged, "take it easy on her!"

"I'm not gonna have a fucking thief in my house!", he screamed back.

Kate could hear the words but drowned out the meaning. It's true that she had stolen and her Mother's initial disappointment did strike a heavy chord. But at this moment all Kate could do was fear her Father's wrath. Her jeans and underwear were hiked down just below her thighs and she was completely bare. A chair was resting a short distance in front of her and Kate was grasping the wooden legs with both hands, holding them so tight that her hands felt like they were burning. She couldn't see her Mother, or her Father for that matter, but she knew from their screams that they were just behind her.

"I'm gonna beat the hell out of her!", her Father screamed before turning his fury to Kate. "You hear me! I'm gonna whip the skin off you!"

The tears were flowing so heavy that the carpet beneath her chin was flooded. Her Father had hit her before, often actually. But this time was different. She had never seen him so furious before. When Kate was caught stealing a nice stranger reimbursed the shop-owner and she thought she was off the hook. But when her Father found out his anger was fueled further because not only did she get away with it, but she hadn't even confessed to the crime yet, let alone apologized. Kate had stolen before, but this was certainly the first time that she had been caught. For a few months now Kate had been daydreaming of stealing, it wasn't until last month that she began shoplifting. Probably twice a week she figured, just a candy bar or a soda here and there. She knew why she did it; it wasn't about the money or the objects, it was about the power. It was about having something, doing something, that her Father couldn't control. Of course, that philosophy had just backfired.

"Wayne, please!", her Mother screamed.

Her Father shoved her Mother out into the hall and slammed the door, locking it at the knob. Kate could hear her Mother pounding on the door and she realized that she was alone with her Father, with Wayne. Kate had apologized a dozen times already and knew better than to think it would do any good. Her Mother certainly had good intentions in trying to defend her but every minute that went by her Father just got more and more furious. Kate was too terrified to apologize anymore anyway, she couldn't even stop her teeth from chattering enough to produce actual words. Every inch of her body was trembling with anxiety and that all-too-familiar sickening feeling was creeping up through her stomach. She always felt like vomiting before a beating and one time she actually did. The anticipation of the belt cracking against her exposed skin was worse than the pain that followed. Afterwords she would lie in bed and press a cold ice pack against her bottom and the pain would be diluted. She didn't mind the pain. Having to lay there, bare from the waist down, was what really preyed on her nerves. The embarrassment, the humiliation, the loss of control, all of that was more agonizing.

"I'm gonna teach you for fucking stealing in my house", her Father shouted as he folded the belt in his hand.

Inside, Kate was screaming. However, she tried her best to hold in her cries. Tears were streaking across her cheeks and dripping off her chin, but she pushed her lips together to avoid letting out any whimpers. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Whenever he would beat her, Kate would try her hardest not to cry. Even when her Father would beat her bare she would sometimes manage to hold back all audible signs of defeat. When he would hit her Mother she would scream and cry, and afterwords she would apologize and forgive. Kate wanted to show that she was stronger than that. Kate bit her lips together with her teeth so hard that she tasted blood. She could hear her Father take a step forward and she could tell that the first crack of the belt was about to follow. She clenched her muscles together and bit down harder. Her Father brought the belt back and swung down with all his strength. CRACK! It snapped against her thighs and left a red welt right where it landed. She screamed. 

**2004 - Somewhere in the South Pacific**

It had been been roughly eighteen days since they buried the sky Marshall and now they were digging him back up. Kate and Jack stood at the perimeter of a freshly dug six foot deep hole and could see the not so fresh remains, covered with dirt and maggots. Jack was obviously having second thoughts about receiving the supposed key. However, Kate's face was painted with determination and only she knew why. Jack would want to open the case of course and Kate knew it, so she was going to have to give her best performance and put into practice all of the skills she learned as a teenager.

"You're sure the keys down there?" Jack looked at her skeptically.

Kate nodded in reply, "he kept it in his wallet."

She hated herself for lying to Jack but knew there would be no way that he would understand the significance of the case's contents, and the last thing she wanted was to get close enough to someone so that they would. She had told Jack about the guns as an incentive for him to want the case bad enough to threaten Sawyer, but that wasn't a lie. There were guns in the case, about five. However, that wasn't what interested Kate. She could see Jack creeping closer to the edge of the hole and realized that if she wanted to pull her con she would have to act now. Without speaking a word Kate jumped down, landing just inches away from the rotting corpse.

"Kate", Jack called out, "what are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I got this", she replied.

She pretended to dig through his pockets, but what she was looking for she already had tucked away in her left hand. Jack had turned away, growing nauseous at the sight and smell of the Marshall's remains. Kate fumbled around for his wallet and let out a sigh of relief when she found it.

"I found it", Kate called out with fake excitement.

Jack was still turned away and bent over trying to regain himself. "Oh, that's... that's good."

Kate was slightly amused that Jack, a spinal surgeon, was having such a hard time around a body. It did have a strong odor but Kate was too focused on her own agenda to care, or even notice. Just as quickly as she jumped in Kate crawled out of the hole and tossed the wallet to Jack. As he flipped it open Kate started shoveling dirt back over the Marshall's body, trying to look as innocent as possible. Out of the corner of her eyes she could see Jack opening every compartment of the wallet and sigh in disappointment.

"It's not there", he groaned.

Kate dropped the shovel and did her best to act shocked. "What?"

Jack tossed the wallet back on the Marshall's body with a passive indifference.

"Damn it", Kate said unconvincingly and turned to leave. That was until...

With one impressively quick motion Jack grabbed Kate's left hand and twisted it towards him. Kate let out a soft moan when he bent her hand back.

"Open your hand", he said coldly.

Terror shot through Kate and a cold sweat broke over her. She knew that Jack had caught her, he knew her almost better than she knew herself. Kate's face flushed red with embarrassment and anger, anger at herself. Her face was a dead giveaway but she decided to prolong the bluff as long as possible.

"Jack, what are talking about", she asked through a shaken voice.

Jack didn't even bother responding, he just squeezed her hand together until it hurt so bad that she had to release her grip, revealing the key. Jack shook his head in disbelief and Kate just fixed her gaze down, ashamed in herself and scarred of being caught. Kate had only been caught twice in her life; the first was when her Father beat the hell out of her for stealing, the second was when she was arrested for his murder.

"That was real good sleight-of-hand", Jack belittled her, "distracting me with the wallet."

"Jack I...", Kate began.

"Just don't", he interrupted, "don't lie to me anymore. I'm just tired of it."

"I was going to give it to you after...", Kate tried explaining, "I just needed to..."

Jack grabbed the key out of her hand and slid it in his pocket. "I don't care Kate. Sawyer told me that I was being used by you. I thought you were better than that." He released her hand. "I guess I was wrong."

Jack turned and walked off without giving her another thought or even glancing back. Kate didn't have the shame or courage to admit to Jack how much she looked up to him or how much his disappointment stung, mostly because she didn't want to look weak in comparison. But she hated when people could see through her, that's why she stole when she was younger and that's why she desperately wanted the contents of the case to herself. She wanted something that only she could control, something to help keep her a mystery; because if she was a mystery than that would prevent anyone from getting too close to her, and prevent them from being hurt by her.

**1989 - Somewhere in Iowa**

It was four hours since her Father stopped lashing her and the house was just as quiet now as if it never happened. Her Father and Mother went to bed arguing a few hours ago but Kate couldn't sleep. Her entire backside was sore and red. After the beating she had laid down to get some sleep, but she could already tell that wasn't going to be happening. At this moment Kate was curled up in a ball, laying on her bed and holding a cold ice pack against her bottom. She had slid her jeans back on and even though the rough fabric was torture on her raw skin it felt nice to regain a certain amount of dignity, even if it was minuscule. Kate hadn't dared to look at herself in a mirror yet but she knew by tomorrow her backside would be bruised all over. Kate was just glad that this time he only beat her bottom, that would save the embarrassment of having to try to explain bruises covering her arms and neck at school. Kate was lost in thought and in the cooling sensation of the ice against her hot skin when...

"Katie", a soft voice broke the silence.

Kate sat up excited, for a moment forgetting the pain shooting through her body. She glanced over to her bedroom window and could see exactly who she had hoped. Tom was one year older than Kate and the only real friend she had. They both went to the same school and he lived just down the block. Tom knew about Kate's situation at home and about how her Father treated her. They never talked about it though, Kate was deeply embarrassed and he understood that. She had always tried to be a tomboy and was probably tougher than he was. Tom was really the only social outlet for Kate and she confided everything to him. She didn't fit in at school at all and was constantly being bullied, mostly due to her shaky home life. The other girls were cruel to her and there was a particular group of three boys who made her life hell, roughing her up and harassing her every chance they had. She could only guess that their issues with her stemmed from how much of a tomboy she acted, and that they resented it for some reason. One day when Kate was on her way home from school they ambushed her and the oldest one held her with her arms behind her back while the younger two took turns kissing her on the lips, initiating themselves with their 'first kiss'. It was Kate's first too, though she refused to accept it as she was saving that for Tom. The two boys each forcibly kissed Kate twice and on the second shoved their tongues into her mouth. After that ordeal Kate had taken to carrying a small pocket knife with her to school, until her father found out anyhow and quickly brought that to a halt. He beat her bare bottom so hard that it stung to pee for days afterwards.

"Tom!" Kate sat up trying to hide the pain that was evident in her face.

Tom tapped on the window softly and Kate knew that was their secret code to check if the coast was clear. Kate slowly stood on her feet and felt all the pain the ice pack diluted come rushing back. She just clenched her teeth and hobbled over to the window. She cracked it open just enough for Tom to stick his head in.

He leaned halfway through the opening. "Are we still gonna do it?"

Kate nodded. "Do you still have it?"

Tom brought his backpack up and opened it revealing a tin lunchbox, the object that Kate had stolen earlier.

"Just a second", Kate said and began limping over to her bedroom door.

Tom could see her staggering and knew right away what happened. He had seen her like this before after a beating. Kate cracked open her bedroom door and peered out into the living room. It was empty and she could see about five empty beer cans laying across the coffee table. Her Father must have been good and drunk, which certainly meant that he wouldn't be waking anytime soon. Satisfied, Kate made her way back to the window and with just enough strength, climbed outside.

"Are you OK?", Tom asked sadly.

Kate just gave an embarrassed nod in response. "Let's go".

Tom handed her a shovel, wrapped the pack around his back, and they both started off into the darkness. Kate felt like she was walking on fire and each step made her ache with pain. She would have loved nothing more than to carry the ice pack with her and hold it against her bottom, but she was far to proud for that. They had to hurry anyway, the sun would be rising soon.

**2004 - Somewhere in the South Pacific**

The sun was setting over the canopy of the island and Jack had gone to his tent hours ago, presumably to get some rest. However, Kate couldn't sleep. After he had left her at the grave site Kate had buried the Marshall back under and went off to cry in a secluded part of the jungle. At this moment though she was perched right outside the entrance of Jack's tent, still trying to build up enough courage to speak. She couldn't hear any movement inside and a part of her was hoping that Jack wouldn't be there. But that was just the part of her that wanted to further delay responsibility. Kate knew that sooner rather than later she would have to confront Jack and she wanted to do it on her own terms, instead of letting Jack come to her.

"Jack, are you in there?" Kate tried to sound as normal as possible, as if nothing had happened between them.

The only response she got was silence.

Kate stuck her head halfway through the entrance. "Jack are you..."

Kate didn't finish her question. Jack was resting in his small makeshift cot and the case that caused all this trouble was laying just inches away on his left side. Kate's eyes burned a hole through the case and she could almost see the object that she wanted, needed, so badly. From earlier, Kate remembered, Jack had slid the key down his shirt pocket. Unfortunately, he was still wearing the same shirt but it was safe to surmise that the key hadn't been moved from it's previous location. Kate crept closer to Jack while keeping her eyes fixed on his. All she had to do was grab the key, open the case, remove the object she needed, and than replace everything and leave. Jack would never know, and when he opened the case tomorrow he'd still see the guns and nothing would be amiss. Kate knelt down right next to Jack's side and her hands began slowly slithering down his shirt. She had played operation as a child and for some reason it came rushing back to her mind. When her hands were just above his pocket she tapped it and felt the metal outline of the key. Her hand began digging into his pocket when...

SNAP! Jack sat up and pushed Kate back at the same time, sending her across the tent and landing on her bottom.

"Jack, I was just...", Kate started.

"This is unbelievable!", Jack shouted as he stood up and paced frustratedly.

"Just give me the case", Kate begged, "I'll give it right back".

"What do you need so badly?", Jack asked loudly.

Kate's voice became shaken and she was just on the verge of breaking out in tears again. "You wouldn't understand, it doesn't matter."

"The only thing I understand", Jack snapped, "is that whatever is in that case means more to you than me."

A single tear rolled down Kate's cheek. "Jack, you can't do this", she said through sobs, "this is my life."

"Do you even love me?", Jack harshly asked.

"What?" The question had confused Kate.

"Do you love me", Jack repeated, "or have you just been using me ever since we crashed here?"

Kate grew angry at the accusation. "How dare you ask me that!"

She stood back on her feet and took a few defensive paces towards Jack.

"Do you think you're perfect", Kate continued while jabbing her finger into Jack's chest, "do you know what I've been through?"

Jack pushed her back a few steps and Kate was initially shocked that he laid his hands on her like that.

"Don't make this about me", he barked, "just admit that you can't accept responsibility, and I'm going to guess that you've always been this way Kate."

He was more right than he could ever know and Kate felt naked, like Jack was looking right through her and into her past. Jack shook his head in disappointment and made his way across the tent and over to a small pile of clothes. He was digging around for something but Kate just stood there trying to conjure up more excuses and ways to pass the blame onto Jack. However, when he stood back upright wielding a folded belt Kate froze, both psychically and mentally.

"Jack", Kate asked hesitantly, "what's that?"

Jack didn't acknowledge her question. "Just bend over Kate, and pull your jeans down."

Kate's demeanor turned from the manipulative lair she was just a second ago to a terrified little girl. She backed up so that her bottom was pressed against the edge of the tent.

"Why", Kate softly asked. But she knew why.

"I'm going to beat you Kate", Jack said very matter-of-fact, "but I'm doing this because I care about you, because I love you."

"Jack I...", Kate started.

"Kate", Jack shouted, "I swear if you don't bend over right now I'm just going to start hitting you."

All the emotions she had felt as a child were coming back to her. Emotions she hasn't felt since the night she killed her Father. Jack stood there waiting for Kate to bend over and remove her pants but she couldn't bring herself to do it. If Jack spanked her than there would be no way that she could erase the mental image of her Father and there would be nothing to stop her from relating him to Jack.

"This is your last chance Kate", Jack threatened while holding up the belt to show how serious he was, "pull your pants down and grab your ankles."

Kate just sadly shook her head no.

CRACK! Jack thrust the belt forward and it snapped against her right shoulder. Kate let out a loud yelp and instinctively held her hands up in a defensive position.

"Jack please", Kate cried, "stop!"

"Kate! Bend over and get your butt up", he yelled.

Again, Kate shook her head. CRACK! Jack swung the belt at Kate's shoulder again but she moved and it cracked against her breasts. Her hands shot back to rub them but she stopped midway through the motion. Jack had beaten her.

"OK, OK", Kate begged through tears. She quickly turned her back to Jack and began unbuttoning her pants.

Kate slid her jeans down and, without having to be told, did the same with her panties. She knew that Jack would have told her anyway but she wanted to save herself the embarrassment. Kate bent her back in and grasped both her ankles with her hands. She felt like her Father was standing behind her again, and she knew that she would never look at Jack the same way again.

CRACK! Jack snapped the belt against Kate's bottom and she winched in pain. As he continued lashing the belt against her bare ass Kate's cries grew more and more desperate. All the skin on her backside turned a bright shade of pink and welts were starting to form.

"Jack", she cried followed by gibberish that he could only assume was another fruitless plea to stop.

Jack snapped the belt forward, horizontally at her thighs to give her bottom a break. It wrapped around her leg and cracked right on her pussy causing Kate to scream louder. Both her hands shot down between her legs and she began massaging her stinging vagina.

"Get you're hands back on your ankles Kate", Jack coldly ordered.

Kate was sobbing so loud that her sentences still sounded more like babble, like that of a child. "Please let me rub it."

Jack tried moving her arms back to her feet but they wouldn't budge. "Kate", he yelled firmly, "if you don't get your hands back on your feet I'm going to give you another one down there."

That put the fear of God back into her and Kate quickly released her pussy and grasped her ankles, straightening her back into a proper decline. Jack cracked the belt against her ass again and again and she couldn't believe how much he was tearing her up, and that he had it in him. By now the belt snapping against her broken skin felt numb and the ache from the previous beatings stung worse. Between her legs still hurt the most and was throbbing with pain.

"I hope you're happy now Kate", Jack rhetorically called out from behind her, "I can't believe it came to this, me spanking you like a ten year old."

Kate spat all the saliva and tears out of her mouth to produce words. "I'm so sorry Jack", he mumbled, "I'm really, really sorry. I'll never disobey you again."

Jack sighed to himself. "This isn't about disobeying me", he scolded while thrusting the belt on her upper thighs, "you shouldn't have to listen to me like I'm your father. You should be able to make your own responsible choices. But apparently, you can't. So I guess I'm going to have to start wailing on you whenever you mess up. And going by your track record, that's going to be often."

"I just want to help!" Kate felt so terrible that the sickening feeling creeping into her stomach was outweighing the burning sensation consuming her bottom.

"Everyone here wants to help", Jack replied while letting the belt lash against her back, which was practically the only area on her entire backside that wasn't already torn up, "but you're the one getting a spanking. Why do you think that is?"

"I lied", Kate cried out in confession, "and I'm so sorry!"

Jack contemplated his answer for a moment. "I don't think you are Kate". He snapped the belt against her back again. "But you will be. I'm going to hit you ten more times on your bottom and than I'm going to hit you between the legs again."

Kate turned at the neck, pleading so hysterically that she was almost nonsensical. "No! Please! I'll do anything you want! Anything! Don't hit me down there! I learned my lesson!"

"Well obviously you didn't", Jack countered, "because from you told me your father used to spank you often and that didn't make a single difference." Jack prepared himself. "These last eleven are going to hurt."

**1989 - Somewhere in Iowa**

Kate rubbed her bottom as she walked. They had been walking for fifteen minutes now and her backside was killing her. When they first left her house the effects of the ice pack were still reducing the pain, but now it was even worse than before. Tom could see Kate was having a hard time.

"Are you sure your OK Katie", Tom asked sadly, "How about you let me carry the shovel?"

Kate hated giving in but handed Tom the shovel and grabbed her bottom with both hands.

"I'd offer to carry you", Tom tried lighting up the situation, "but I think you could carry me."

Kate smiled and tried her best to sound tough. "You're damn right I can."

They had walked for another ten minutes before they came to a stop. At first glance the area was just a vast field, deserted of any houses or signs of life. However, Kate and Tom both saw their destination; a single large tree that seemed to dominate the entire field. They both approached the tree and came to a rest. Tom placed his backpack down and began digging through it. Kate reached in and took out a small audio recorder.

"Cool", Kate whispered to herself and clicked a button, "hey, I think it's on."

"Is it on?". Tom sat down next to her, "I don't think it's on."

Kate saw the red light blinking, "It's on."

"OK", Tom started speaking into the recorder, "this is Kate Austen and Tom Brennan and this is our dedication for our time capsule, here on August 15th, 1989."

Tom reached deeper into his backpack and removed the tin lunchbox. Kate grabbed it from him and opened it. Tom had removed a small toy airplane from his pocket.

Kate smiled at the sight of the odd artifact. "Why are you putting that in there?"

Tom shrugged. "Because it will be cool when we dig it up 10 years from now."

Kate's expression grew sadder. "What makes you think we'll be together in 10 years?"

"Because we're going get married", Tom laughed, "and have a bunch of kids."

"When I get my license", Kate said coldly, "I'm just going to drive away."

"You always want to run away Katie", Tom sighed.

Kate rubbed her butt and could feel the pain flow through her body. "You know why."

**1999 - Somewhere in Iowa**

The tape had finished spinning and clicked off. Tom and Kate just sat in the car contemplating silently. There was a mixture of an uneasy silence and deeper despair between them. How they both grew up and yet, how far neither of them seemed to be. Kate couldn't help but wonder what made her any different now from that scared little girl who snuck out that night. Did she really change at all? Her father wasn't around to torment her anymore but he still haunted her just as much, maybe even more so, than when she was a child. Back than the pain was only surface deep, bruises and aches. However, now she felt guilt and inferiority, both of which where two much more powerful agents of pain.

Tom turned to Kate. "It's funny how things work out."

Perhaps, thought Kate, though maybe not.

**2004 - Somewhere in the South Pacific**

"We're going to open it", Jack commanded, "and we're going to do it together."

Kate was balled up in the corner of the tent, still crying loudly and naked from the waist down. Jack had lashed her backside until it was red all over and only stopped when Kate began peeing. She tried to contain herself and her dignity but just couldn't hold it any longer. She was much to afraid at the upcoming prospect of being smacked on the pussy again. Jack stopped smacking her, out of disgust, and turned his attention back towards the case. He placed the key in and gave it a turn. Kate wasn't even paying attention anymore and just sat in the corner trembling all over, her hands massaging her butt. Jack snapped the case open and glanced inside. There were five guns, just like Kate had told him, and a small envelope.

Jack reached right for the package and tossed it at Kate, letting it bounce off her. "Is that what you were looking for?", Jack asked sharply.

Kate saw the package laying on the ground just inches from her and she moved her hands off her bottom and picked it up. Jack studied her closely as she opened the top and slid something onto her hands. She held it up to her face and Jack could see that it was a small toy airplane.

"What is that Kate?", Jack asked.

"It belonged to the man I loved", Kate began crying harder, "it belonged to the man I killed."

Jack stood and shook his head while looking at Kate. She was sitting there; half naked with her legs spread, tears streaking down her face, her entire backside covered with welts, and holding a toy airplane to her face. He made his way back over to his small makeshift cot and sat down.

He sighed, fully taking in all that just happened. "Come here Kate".

Her leg's were too weak to walk so Kate scootched over on all fours, keeping one hand wrapped around her ass. When she got over to Jack he grabbed her by both shoulders and stood her upright onto her feet.

"Turn around", he said softly, "I just want to check you out back there."

Kate wiped her eyes with both hands and turned completely around, exposing her backside to Jack. Even he was surprised at how bad he lashed her up. Her back to down her legs was entirely red and covered with prominent welts. All the way up between her thighs was torn pretty badly and her pussy was red and looked sore. But apart from all surface trauma she was fine, certainly nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days time. Once Jack was comfortable in that he didn't inflict any serious damage on Kate he turned her back around and pulled her close over his lap. Kate instinctively draped her legs around both sides of Jack and wrapped her arms around his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"I'm sorry I had to hit you so hard", Jack tried diluting some of the guilt creeping into him, "but it was for your own good. You know that right Kate?"

Kate just kept her face dug deep into Jack. "It hurts so bad."

"It's supposed to hurt", Jack replied while he began rubbing the back of Kate's head with his right hand, running it through her hair, "and I think I'm going to have to start hitting you like that when you mess up."

Kate moved her head up, looking Jack in the eyes. Her face was covered with tears and dirt and she looked pathetic. "I'm going to be really, really good... and you're not going to have to spank me anymore."

Jack landed a kiss on her forehead. "I hope so Kate. Because I don't like hurting you at all. It's just... I know the kind of woman you're capable of being and I don't want you to fall back to the type of person you used to be."

Kate dabbed her face against Jack's chest, soaking away some of the tears into his shirt. "I don't want to be beat anymore."

"Well than I want you to act like the person I met when we first crashed here, the person who helped sew me up", Jack moved his hand down and rubbed her back, making it a point not to run it over any damaged skin. He knew he still had to be firm though and get the point across. "I'm not going to put up with your childlike behavior anymore Kate, and if I have to hit you again it's going to hurt a lot more."

Kate let out a loud sob. "Everyone is going to think I'm so stupid!"

"No one has to know about this Kate", Jack reassured her while grabbing her chin and holding her face up, "I'm certainly not going to embarrass you by telling anyone. You're a grown woman and if you don't want to tell anyone, we won't." Kate just sniffled but Jack knew she was glad to hear that. "Are you ready to go back to your tent now?"

Kate didn't say anything but Jack could feel her head going up and down on his chest and knew that she was nodding.

"Do you want to walk", he asked skeptically, "or do you want me to carry you?"

Kate contemplated for a second, trying to build up the shame. "Can you.. I mean if you could carry me..."

"Of course". Jack wrapped his arms tighter around her body and stood up.

At first Kate thought she was going to fall but Jack quickly placed a hand on her lower thigh. Pain shot up her body when he accidentally grabbed sore skin but he realized it and moved his hand further down her leg. Jack popped his head outside the tent entrance and looked left and right, luckily seeing nobody in sight. Kate's tent was just a few down and Jack quickly dashed down the beach. She kept her face nuzzled close into Jack and her cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment, mostly at the prospect of being seen. Relief washed over both of them when they emerged inside her tent. Jack rested Kate down on her bed, laying her on her stomach. He than sat down in an airline chair on the other side of the small tent. Kate moved both her hands around her hips and began massaging her bottom and Jack felt awkward for just sitting there watching her. Kate raised her behind high in the air and placed a few pillows beneath her, propping her ass up. Her hands were rubbing and squeezing her red buttocks and from Jack's angle he could see right up between her legs.

Jack hated seeing her like this and wished it was tomorrow already, so that the events of tonight would be over. "How about you try and get some sleep Kate?"

"I can't", Kate sniveled, "if I stop rubbing it, it hurts too much."

"How about you let me rub it for you", Jack asked carefully, "you can close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll stay with you until you do."

Kate was shocked and embarrassed at the request but wanted, even more than Jack, for the night to pass and the morning to come. She softly nodded her head and moved her hands back down to her side. Jack walked over and sat on the bed next to her and placed his hands on her upper thighs. Kate jumped at first when Jack's hands landed on her and she half expected to be smacked, though she eased up as he started massaging her legs. After a minute or so of Jack rubbing her up and down Kate felt relaxed enough to close her eyes. Jack's hands made their way over her thighs and over her butt, which had the worst damage. As his left hand squeezed her ass his right slid between her thighs, massaging the skin just next to her pussy. Kate let out a soft moan and Jack knew that it felt good. He moved his hand away, back to her legs. He was going to make her beg for it.

"Jack", Kate whimpered in a soft voice while hiding her face in embarrassment, "can you rub between my legs again. It hurts really bad."

Jack moved his hand back over Kate's vagina, rubbing it up and down and causing her to moan and stick her ass higher into the air. Jack could feel her getting a bit wet down there and worked his hand deeper inside her. It stung Kate but the pleasurable feeling outweighed that and she spread her thighs further apart, inviting him to go deeper and deeper.

Jack could feel himself getting hard as he continued rubbing her. "Does that feel better?"

Kate moaned in response and dropped her bottom, turning over onto her back. All her torn up skin brushing over the bed felt like hell but she just gritted her teeth and laid down. Kate propped her legs wide apart. Jack could see that she was wet down there and began penetrating her with his fingers. At one point Kate moved her hands down to grasp Jack's, trying to get him to slow down. But he wouldn't have it and used his left hand to pin her arms above her head. A mixture of complete pain and pleasure washed over her. Her ass still felt like it was on fire, as did her entire backside.

While still fingering her pussy, Jack moved his face closer to hers. "It doesn't hurt too much, does it?"

Kate shock her head, still keeping her eyes closed. Jack grabbed the bottom rim of her thin tank top and pulled it off over her head, releasing her pussy and arms to do so. Afterwards he than started undoing his pants, quickly sliding them off and tossing his discarded clothes across the tent, doing the same with his boxers and shirt. They were both completely naked and Kate was still laid out on her back with her legs spread wide into the air. Jack stuck some of his fingers in her mouth, covering them with her saliva. He than shot his hand back down, lubricating her vagina. Kate could tell he was preparing to enter her and without Jack's aid, held her arms back above her head. Once she was good and wet Jack thrust into her, cupping both his hands around her breasts. As Kate was sent forward a bit her bottom slid over the bed and a rush of aching pain shot through her body. However, the sensation of pleasure was much more dominant and Kate couldn't care less. Jack thrust up and down, over and over, and after a while of he pulled out and Kate could feel his warm cum shoot down her thighs. Kate came herself and all the warm liquid drenching her legs felt good in contrast to all the sore skin. After they were done Jack dressed himself while Kate turned back over on her stomach and stuck her ass back into the air.

"Do you want me to stay with you Kate?" Jack wanted to let Kate make up her own mind. "I'll go if you want."

"I just want to be alone for a bit", Kate said bravely, "I'm really tired."

"I understand", Jack nodded, half glad to be able to just go back to his tent and get some sleep. "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too", Kate whimpered with a smile.

Jack walked over and kissed her forehead again before leaving. After he left Kate let out a loud gasp and started crying to herself. Did she just lie to him? She wasn't sure if she was ready to forgive him for what he just did to her. Sure, she put on the show of acting submissive and like the good little girl she knew Jack wanted her to be, but Kate couldn't help but see Jack as her father. Kate knew that she shouldn't have lied to him and that she has been acting terrible lately, but she was grown woman and that was her choice. Jack just abused her and beat her around like an object and there was no way she would soon forget that. Her father did the same and she grew to hate him so much that she killed him. Kate never wanted to hate Jack but knew if he kept smacking her like that there would be nothing preventing her from doing so. Kate remembered Jack's threat that he was going to start spanking her whenever she messed up. Who did he think he was? Where did Jack come off deciding Kate's freewill for her. However, there was also a part of her that felt safe, loved. Kate knew that it took a lot out of Jack for him to be able to treat her that way and she knew why he did it, he cared about her. Her father beat her mostly because it was the only way he knew of getting her to listen to him, that and he resented her. Jack wanted only the best for her and Kate believed that, and even if he went about it the wrong way it was still a powerful feeling. She was so conflicted in her emotions that all she could do was cry. Kate pressed her face into the bed to soak away the tears.


End file.
